gg_makerfandomcom-20200215-history
Maps: Tools
Map Tools Pointer - is used to move Actors/Items/Lights/Speakers/Zones around maps easily. The pointer tool can also be used to resize Light/Speaker radius's as well as Zones/blocking. Draw – is used to place tiles (from tile-sets) onto your Map. Dim – is used to add or remove columns, rows or layers on your Map. Actor – is used to create new Actors (which can be characters, vehicles, turrets, dynamic objects and more). Actor Route – is used to create a patrol route for an Actor to follow. Timer/Spawn – is used to run a script at specific intervals. By placing an Actor on top you can have it re-spawn. Door – is used to place Doors on your Map. Item – is used to place Items/Magic on your Map for Actors to pick up and use in-game. Light – is used to add lighting to your Maps. These lights have only aesthetic purposes. Speaker – is used to play Sounds at a specific point on your Map (001 utilises 5.1 surround sound technology). Zone – is used to add a scripted area to your Map. Zones can also be used as a means of blocking an Actor’s path temporally or permanently. Blocking – is used on maps as a means of permanently blocking an Actor’s path (cannot be scripted). Comment – is used to place comments on a Map. This is useful to quickly jot things down or explain certain functions for other developers, if you’re working in a team. Comments only appear in the editor and not in-game. Play Map – is used to start playing a Map from a specific set of co-ordinates. Test Map – is used to start playing a Map from a specific set of co-ordinates with the option to add additional scripting when the Map is loaded. Drawing Tools' Flip Horizontally – flips the tile on the horizontal axis (X axis). Flip Vertically – flip the tile on the vertical axis (Y axis). Pencil – the default tool for placing tiles on your Map. Filled Rectangle – allows you to click and drag a rectangle that is then filled with the selected tile. Rectangle – similar to the Filled Rectangle tool, except it places tiles around the edge of the rectangle and does not fill it in. Filled Circle - allows you to click and drag a circle that is then filled with the selected tile. Circle - similar to the Filled Circle tool, except it places the tiles around the edge of the circle and does not fill it in. Line – allows you to click and drag out a line of tiles in any direction. Fill – fills a rectangle or an entire map with the selected tile. Erase – removes placed tiles. This can be used with the Pencil or Rectangle tools to remove large amounts of tiles or only a few at a time. Wall Height Slider – allows you to increase/decrease the height of wall Tile-Sets. Category:Maps